Valentine's Day Sweetness
by panthergirl29
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic based on my other story Emeraldfire. Happy Valentine's Day! Rated T just to be safe.
1. EmeraldfirexProwl

This is my Valentine's Day fic. It runs with Emeraldfire so if you get confused read that. It also gives hints about later chappys!

Disclaimer: If you don't see a giant robot outside your window then the answer is very clear. If you do that's your problem.

Valentine's

Day

Special

_Emeraldfire & Prowl_

**Valiant…** was how he acted the day that she took on the Decepticons.

**Ashamed… **was how he felt when she wouldn't answer.

**Light… **was what she was in his darkest hours.

**Evil… **was the only word to describe her as she teased him over their bond at meetings.

**New…** was the spark they created out of love.

**Tears…** were what she had shed the day he learned of her cause.

**If…** was the only word to stand between them and their love.

**Names… **were the things she was best at coming up with.

**Energy… **was the thing he despised when they raced.

**Sorry… **was what neither of them needed to say.

**Drive… **was what she always said when they were caught in a tight spot.

**Anger… **was the one thing he didn't feel towards her.

**Yes…** was what she wanted to say all along.

* * *

Aww the fluffyness!

There is more to come though!

* * *


	2. IcejacketxJazz

This one goes out to my favorite 'bot Jazz. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: What do you think?

* * *

Valentine's

Day

Special

_Icejacket & Jazz_

**Vacant… **was what described the emotion in her optics before she met him.

**Appreciate… **was all he did for Primus every time he woke up next to her.

**Lack… **was what he was feeling before she entered his life.

**Engine…** was the thing that made him aware of her feelings.

**Nicks… **were never to be found on her body as long as he was alive.

**Teases… **were what finally made her give into him.

**Intimate… **was the only word to describe their relationship.

**Nice… **was not exactly how she would describe herself if someone ever tried to hurt her, him, or the unborn spark she carried.

**Effective… **was how he described her nitrogen blasts after experiencing it first hand.

**Sister… **was who comforted her whenever he was damaged.

**Destruction… **is what everyone had in mind when they came up with something they called "fun."

**Actually… **was a word he never needed to say since he could not lie to her.

**Yikes…** was all he would say when she was fragged off.

* * *

Yeah! Please give me your honest oppinion on this couple!


	3. LibraxBumblebee

Bumblebeeand my OCLibra. Hope you like it!

* * *

Valentine's

Day

Special

_Libra & Bumblebee_

**Vendetta… **was what they feared most from Emerald.

**Anticipation… **was what he had while she still traveled the stars.

**Listening… **was what she was best at.

**Enhanced… **was the brightness of her optics after they finally bonded.

**Natural… **was her expression, while he was offline, when she learned of there sparkling,

**Tactical… **was how she always fought in battle.

**Image… **was something he never cared about as long as she was loved him.

**Never… **was something she couldn't say to him.

**Even… **was something they always were.

**Shy… **would describe both of them in the relationship.

**Deer…** was the name he called her by to show how fragile she could be.

**Affection…** was something that could never be taken away from them.

**Yellow…** was her favorite color after meeting him.

* * *

Aww, The diffuculty of finding useful words from the dictionary. So many words!


	4. ShortstopxBoomerang

My OCxOC pairing! This is the last chappy of this fic! Enjoy.

* * *

Valentine's

Day

Special

_Shortstop & Boomerang_

**Vertical… **was the way he fell every time he saw her.

**Aft…** was what he thought was the nicest part of her body.

**Landing… **was the first time he ever saw someone as beautiful as her.

**Electricity… **was not only meant for her paint job but her speed.

**Nickels… **were what she used to decide if she should love him.

**Tight…** was the word that made her laugh every time he described her.

**Embrace… **was what she needed the most from him.

**Sparkling… **was a word he never thought he'd hear from her.

**Damn… **was the only word she said after they first overloaded.

**Ash… **were the color of his optics when he realized he was a father.

**Yakking…** was the only thing that annoyed him about her.

* * *

Unfortunatly, it is over. Hope you liked it. Please Review!

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
